


Counting on Crossfire - A Winter Short

by TheLonelySniper



Series: Counting on Crossfire [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Jeremy can slow dance, Okay who put that mistletoe there?!, Short One Shot, Snow Day, What Have I Done, read the summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLonelySniper/pseuds/TheLonelySniper
Summary: A rough day out in the snow has one FAHC member needing some personal attention. Couple that with an empty penthouse, some holiday music, and mistletoe and let the romance begin.***Not Official Canon to the COC Series***-Set in same world, just different timeline of sorts--A quick short between Jeremy and Reader-





	Counting on Crossfire - A Winter Short

You lightly dab the water soaked cloth over the multiple cuts along Jeremy's cheek. He winces but otherwise stays silent. The look of embarrassed defeat is clear in his eyes. You try to offer him a small smile.

“You know, I would've thought that the one crew member from Boston would know better than to pick a snowball fight against the others. Snow and weapons don't exactly mix well.”

He huffs and rolls his eyes, crossing his arms under the blanket wrapped around his shoulders, 

“It's not my fault they cheated.”

You dip the cloth back into the bowl of warm water before ringing it out and returning to his face. You carefully trace the outline of a new bruise beginning to form by his temple, making sure to catch all the spots of blood from his tumble to the ground.

“Right, right. It's certainly not like you _told them_ to hit you with their best shot. That would be wild.”

He pouts. You give his head one more look over before standing back, satisfied with your work.

“There ya go. Everything is all cleaned up for now.”

He turns to check himself out in the bathroom mirror. His reflection makes him grimace. Reaching up, he lightly traces the cuts with a sigh. You tilt your head.

“You okay, champ?”

He turns back to you and shrugs. 

“If you don't count my loss of pride, sure. I guess.”

A light laugh huffs from your chest before you can stop it. You ignore the look he gives you and instead roll your eyes, “Please, if I've learned anything from this crew, it's to not look too deeply into anything. So what if you got your ass beat outside? I doubt they'll even remember it next week.”

“Gee, (F/N), way to make a man feel small.”

You set aside the bowl with a grin and hop up on the counter next to him, “Just doing my job!”

A small, curious smile makes its way to his lips as he eyes you over.

“What are you doing?”

“Nothin. Figure I might as well stay with you a little longer. If Geoff sees me he'll probably want me to go do research or something for the heist.” you throw your head back dramatically. “A girl can only take so much.”

“Is that so? And here I thought you were all about work twenty-four seven. Being our servant and all…”

You jab a teasing finger at him, “Watch it now, Mister. _Being your servant and all_ I can still kick your ass in a fight too! Besides, I like to think I'm becoming more part of the crew than just a servant of sorts.”

Jeremy raises an eyebrow. “And how do you feel about that?”

“Considering all my other options,” you pause, “it's probably the best one I've got. Plus you guys aren't so bad now that I've gotten to know you.”

Jeremy hops off the counter and offers out a hand. “Well I believe we all can agree when I say you're not so bad yourself.”

You begin to laugh, taking his palm in yours and hopping down as well. “Mr. Dooley, I am honored!” 

“Don’t push it,” he warns playfully. You grin up at him. 

The two of you walk out from the bathroom and up the stairs to the living room of the penthouse. Soft Christmas music plays from the radio in the dining room. It's volume grows as you enter onto the main floor. You glance around curiously, surprised to find that the other members had disappeared. 

"Where'd they go?" You ask. Jeremy shrugs and makes his way over to the table by the couch. He grabs the fresh new bottle of bourbon before glancing back at you. 

"Up for a shot?"

You hold up a hand. "Hard pass."

He shrugs before turning back to the bottle. You take the moment to move around him and over to the decorated tree in the living room. You eye it uneasily. Sure, you had seen it many times earlier this month and even helped decorate it yourself but... it was still an eyesore to behold every time you witnessed it. What normal families might use to show their Christmas spirit, the crew added their own... _personal_ touches...

The popcorn garland was now a “bullet garland”. Each casing is strung through with a long strand of razor wire. The star on top was comprised of a collection of throwing knives Ryan had welded together. And finally, and the most nerve racking, were the ornaments that hung on the branches themselves. They were... grenades. 

Yes... actual, live grenades.

You quietly thank whatever entity that watched over you for not letting these have gone off already. Knowing the crew, everything around here was already a ticking-time bomb. But this was adding a literal bomb to the mix. 

Jeremy joins you by the tree. He catches your troubled gaze and gently bumps your shoulder. He holds out a cup, "Figured you might want something to warm yourself up."

You thank him quietly before taking a small sip of the hot chocolate. The two of you stand in silence, taking in the sight as the radio continues to play on in the background. A quick commercial pops on before a slow song begins to play. Your eyes flicker back to Jeremy.

He’s looking at the radio too. When he shifts his attention to you, he seems to have already made up his mind. Without a word, he plucks the cup from your hands and walks over to the dining room. You watch him set down the drink beside the radio and move to adjust the dial. Once the volume of the music fills the room clearly, he then returns to your side and offers an arm. A secretive smile exposes the certain glint in his eye. 

"Ms. (L/N)."

"Yes?"

"Would you care to join me for a dance?" 

You raise an eyebrow but take his hand nonetheless. He pulls you into the open space beside the sitting room. 

"I wouldn't have thought of you as being much of a dancer," you tell him as you hook your arms on his shoulders. He rolls his eyes.

"What can I say? I'm sentimental."

You can't help but laugh at that. He grins wickedly before pulling you in and beginning the dance.

The two of you start by moving in small circles. Your feet drift to the music, letting the beat guide your bodies across the floor of the penthouse. Gradually Jeremy begins to take larger but slower steps. You tuck yourself close to his chest in an effort to keep up with the changing speed. He doesn’t seem to mind though. 

As the song plays on, he adjusts his grip further up your back and moves your hand from his shoulder and into his palm. You smile. He looks down at you with calm, partly lidded orbs. 

The dance continues and he even throws in a few spins and dips for you. It’s as you come up from the last dip that you spot something hanging over your heads. You check to see what it is. When he notices you pause, he glances up as well. The realization hits at the exact same time. 

His face immediately flushes and he looks down at you, startled. You feel your cheeks growing hot and let out a small laugh,

"Well...Tradition is tradition, isn’t it?"

His mouth falls open but no words come out. You lower your hands back to his shoulders. His body stiffens at the touch but you notice his eyes soften as they trail down to your lips. 

A pause.

"I um..." he hesitates. "Would it be alright if I-"

“Oh just kiss me already,” you mutter, taking the sides of his face and leaning in. 

You didn’t have to ask twice as he eagerly meets you halfway. Your eyes fall shut and you melt into the warmth of his lips on yours. And from his reaction? He does the same. His hands reach up and find themselves tangled in your hair as he pulls you closer. 

The moment seems to end almost too soon when you finally pull away for air. The two of you are both blushing and grinning like idiots. The song has ended and a new, more upbeat one takes its place. But Jeremy doesn't let you go. He stares down into your eyes searchingly. You hold your breath, positive he could feel your racing heartbeat about to fly out of your chest. After a moment, he leans back in for another kiss.

You welcome it without protest. 

One kiss turns into a thousand and soon the two of you are breathless but not wanting to stop. You lower your face into his shoulder, panting. He rubs the small of your back as he breathes in your scent.

"I'm sorry," he quietly apologizes, voice hoarse. "Did I go too far?"

You shake your head and lift yourself from his arms. "Nuh uh. It was perfect."

He sighs in relief. But not before a flash of light envelops the room. 

The two of you instantly switch your attentions towards the stairs where a certain Brit stood poised with his phone camera. He's grinning wide behind the lens.

"Jeremy and (F/N), sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G-!"

"Gavin get the fuck out of here!" Jeremy cries!

The Brit merely snickers before darting from the room, "The others are going to love this!"

Jeremy starts to go after him when he stops mid-stride to look back at you worriedly. You smirk. 

"Sic 'em, boy."

**Author's Note:**

> I did a thing. Enjoy.


End file.
